In some of railcars, to suppress vertical vibrations applied to passengers, an air spring is interposed between a carbody and a bogie. When a spring constant of the air spring is reduced, a vibrationproof effect increases. However, rolling of the carbody easily occurs, and the posture of the carbody becomes unstable. Therefore, a car may include an anti-rolling device that suppresses the rolling of the carbody (see PTL 1, for example). According to the anti-rolling device, typically, a torsion bar extending in a car width direction is supported by a bogie through bearings, and both end portions of the torsion bar are coupled to a carbody. When the rolling of the carbody relative to the bogie occurs, torsional force acts on the torsion bar, and the rolling of the carbody is suppressed by restoring force of the torsion bar, the restoring force being generated by the torsional force. It should be noted that a different type of anti-rolling device is configured such that: the torsion bar extending in the car width direction is supported by the carbody through the bearings; and both end portions of the torsion bar are coupled to the bogie.